


I Said I Was Fine But I Lied

by DapperMuffin



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Cutting, Depressed Jack, Depression, Ficlet, Hugs, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperMuffin/pseuds/DapperMuffin
Summary: Jack and Mark have been living together for a couple of months, and for several of those months, Jack's loved Mark, who seemingly doesn't reciprocate his feelings. His unreciprocated feelings just serve to fuel his depression.Mark is worried. Jack isn't smiling very much lately, and he's scared Jack will do something drastic.





	1. Sinking

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably really OOC, so sorry for that. I've read a sh*t-ton of Septiplier fanfictions, but I hadn't actually written any myself, so I thought I'd give it a go.
> 
> This was supposed to be two chapters, but they're so short I mashed them together.
> 
> Let me know if there's any typos.

It had been a few months since Jack had come to live with Mark, and he'd enjoyed it a lot, but...  
  
However much Jack tried to stifle his feelings, to hide behind a smile, he couldn't help it... He loved Mark. They still smiled and joked around like old times, but Jack couldn't deny the growing hole in his heart.  
  
  
  
It took Mark a while to notice that Jack wasn't his normal, bouncy self. Sure, he normally wasn't quite as loud or lively as he was in videos, but he used to have more energy. He didn't really smile anymore. Well, he did smile, but it never reached his eyes.  
  
At first, Mark had thought that maybe Jack was in a temporary slump, one that would soon pass, and he never brought it up, thinking that if something was wrong, Jack would just tell him. But a lot of time had passed, and Mark had started to get concerned.


	2. Drifting Farther Away From Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's acting strange. Wonder what's wrong...?

Mark approached Jack's room. He was about to knock, but he hesitated, hand balled up in a fist  a few inches from the door. After a moment, he knocked.  
  
Mark heard a muffled, tired-sounding response from Jack, and so he opened the door.  
  
Jack was sitting in his comfy office chair, facing the wall. Mark remembered when Jack had begged Mark to get that chair for him for the sole purpose of spinning in it. But he wasn't spinning now, simply... sitting there, staring at the wall. He's wearing a sweatshirt, and the hood is up.  
  
"Hey Jack," Mark said, walking a little further into the room. Jack didn't move, or respond much, in any way except to shift his eyes to look at Mark. Those bright blue eyes, once beautiful, shining with energy, now seemed dull and rather empty. "Uh, look... If-If something's wrong, you can talk to me about it, you can <i>always</i> talk to me. I promise I won't think badly of you or-or anything. If there's something I can do for you, just let me know."  
  
Jack's only response was an "Mmhm."  
  
Mark swallowed, then continued. "You... haven't been acting like yourself... uh..." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You seem like something's bothering you. Do you want to talk about it?" No response. "Right, well... I'll be watching TV if you need me." He left, closing the door softly behind him.  
  
  
  
 _Okay._ That was weirder than Jack's been acting. He seemed sad before, but now... now, he seemed emotionless, completely disinterested. _What is going on with him?_  
  
Mark sat on the sofa, trying to distract himself with some cartoons, but he couldn't focus. His mind was too busy worrying about Jack. He sighed, slumping down further on the couch.


	3. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry about this too—
> 
> No, wait, I'm not. Have a HEAP of angst. That's what it says in the tags, so here ya go.

Mark paced around his room.  
  
"Something's definitely wrong with Jack. I don't think he's doing very well. ... Come to think of it, has he even eaten anything in two days?" Mark thought back, but no, he couldn't remember Jack leaving his room for anything. "Okay, that's it." He marched across the hall, not even bothering to knock before throwing the door open.  
  
  
...  
  
  
"Oh my god..."  
  
Mark finds himself horrified at the scene before him. Jack is sitting on the floor, knife in hand. His opposite arm is covered in horizontal cuts, blood dripping down onto the carpet, staining it red.  
  
His cheeks are stained with tears.  
  
Jack looks up when he enters, and his eyes go from dull to rather dismayed.  
  
**(Jack's POV, 1st person)**  
Oh fook. I didn't want him to see me like this, I... I'm so sorry Mark.  
  
"I'm sorry Merk."  
  
I drop the knife.  
  
**(3rd person) **  
**** For a moment, Mark simply stood there, staring at the scene before him, until Jack spoke and he heard the knife clatter to the ground.  
  
Then he started moving again.  
  
Mark pulled the Irishman off the ground, wrapping his muscular arms around the other man in a tight hug. Jack stood there stiffly, but then wrapped his arms around Mark.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Jack said, starting to cry again.  
  
"Sean."  
  
Jack blinked. From where he stood, face buried in Mark's chest, he couldn't see Mark's face, but he had never called him by his actual name, it was always Jack, so it took him by surprise.  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
"Don't you dare worry me like that again." Mark buried his face in Jack's hair, and Jack felt himself blush a little. "Look, I... Dammit, I'm so awkward. I... I really care about you— no, that's not telling the whole truth. What I'm trying to say is, Jack... I love you, a-and I don't know if I could cope without you. I never told you before because we were just friends, and I didn't want to make it weird..."  
  
"M-Merk, I... Me too, I love yeh too. I never told yeh for the same reason, actually." Jack smiled gently, remnants of tears still on his face, but he'd stopped crying.  
  
"Now let's clean your arms." Mark removed his arms from Jack's shoulders, pulling away as the green-haired man took his arms away from around Mark's waist. Mark looked Jack in the eyes, sad smile on his lips, and wiped away his tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to add to that ending if you want. It may not have been all that satisfactory. So yeah, add on if you feel like it!
> 
> Also, feedback? How'd I do? Was it awful? Was it decent? Was it way better than I thought it was?


End file.
